


Final Scene

by when_you_know_you_know



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_know_you_know/pseuds/when_you_know_you_know
Summary: Written around March, this is written in the style of a shooting script of how I thought the final scene of Pitch Perfect 3 would look. All The Bellas, together, three years later.





	Final Scene

BECA sings the final lyric, a spotlight on her, and the song ends. The audience erupt into applause. BECA pauses, taking a deep breath, then turns to see The Bella’s behind her. CHLOE gives her a wide smile, tears in her eyes, and BECA smiles back at her. CHLOE runs forward to BECA and they hug tightly. A few moments later The Bella’s join them for a group hug.

FADE to black.

**INT. BECA and CHLOE’s APARTMENT – DAY**  

Title fades in on the screen ‘THREE YEARS LATER’. Instrumental of TITANIUM plays in the background. The front door of the apartment opens to reveal Fat Amy who lifts two bottles of wine up as a greeting.

**FAT AMY**

Weheyy! Fat Amy in the house!!

 

We see it is CHLOE who has answered the door. CHLOE and FAT AMY hug, before FAT AMY steps into the apartment.

 

**FAT AMY**

Where’s Shawshank hiding?

 

CHLOE closes the door of the apartment, taking the bottles of wine from FAT AMY. 

**CHLOE**

She’s in the kitchen getting a beer.

 

**INT. KITCHEN – DAY**

BECA is peering into a cupboard with a frown on her face. CHLOE approaches behind her, stopping to see what she is looking at or for.

**  
CHLOE**

Everything okay?

 

**BECA**

Yeah I'm just…looking for my beers that's all.

 

**CHLOE**

I put them in the fridge.

 

**BECA**

I love you.

 

CUT to MEDIUM SHOT of BECA walking over to fridge and reaching inside to pull out a beer. BECA walks over to CHLOE. CUT to CLOSEUP of CHLOE as BECA leans in and kisses her quickly on the lips. 

**FAT AMY**

(Off screen) Are you two lovebirds coming through here or not?

 

CHLOE giggles as BECA rolls her eyes and they walk out of shot together.

 

**INT. LOUNGE – DAY**

BECA approaches the couch in centre of the room. FAT AMY, AUBREY, FLO, CYNTHIA-ROSE, JESSICA, and ASHLEY are sat on the floor. LILY is sat on a small stool beside the couch. EMILY and STACIE are perched on the arms of the couch. TITANIUM instrumental continues to play in the background.

 

**BECA**

No, not Singstar!

 

AUBREY, FLO, CYNTHIA-ROSE, JESSICA, ASHLEY, LILY, EMILY and STACIE all protest.

 

**FAT AMY**

Yes Singstar! Come on short-stack, you’re up first.

 

BECA sits down on the couch and smiles as she watches CHLOE sit beside her. CHLOE brings her legs up onto BECA’s lap and the CAMERA PANS OUT to a MEDIUM SHOT revealing CHLOE’s large baby bump. BECA and CHLOE smile at each other. TITANIUM lyrics begin within the instrumental at the chorus in the background.

CUT to LONG SHOT of THE BELLAS sat in the LOUNGE looking at BECA expectantly.

 

**EMILY**

Come on Beca, what are you going to sing?

 

CUT to MEDIUM SHOT of BECA and CHLOE. BECA looks from CHLOE to the CAMERA as it slowly zooms to a close up of her face. BECA smiles.

 

**BECA**

Titanium. David Guetta.

 

BECA pauses, collects a microphone then opens her mouth to begin singing.

CUT to BLACK.

TITANIUM continues to play.

CREDITS begin to roll.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super quick one-shot :)


End file.
